Jim Kirk's Lady
by Thousandsmiles
Summary: A little piece about Jim Kirk and his Lady the USS Enterprise.


**Hey! This is my first piece of fanfiction for Star Trek! I hope you all like it! **

* * *

It was probably the first time Jim Kirk ever felt love at first sight. I mean, granted he was only seeing properly out of his right eye but still…It was the first time he'd ever actually been rendered speechless by utter beauty. Everyone knew that Jim Kirk was a fast talker, especially with girls but the most he could manage when he saw her was, "Wow."

And that was just how felt. Completely overwhelmed. He had never seen anything as beautiful as her. And unfortunately, she'd been unattainable. He'd felt a pang of regret that she would never be his. He'd never wanted something so much. He knew it should have scare him, the responsibility of guiding so beautiful a lady on her path, caring for her and those she protected, when things got rough but Jim wanted to do it. He had dreamed of captaining a ship like her, yet, it was only when he saw this particular lady, did it really hit him, what captaining a ship actually meant. He had suddenly known what it meant to love your ship. He had suddenly known what love meant in a way that he'd never thought love could be.

She had sleek, clean lines that were very apparent in her whole structure from metaphorical head, to metaphorical toe. She was curvaceous too, his Lady Enterprise. She certainly was a very enterprising lady. And like Scotty had later said, she really was one very well-endowed lady and he completely understood why Scotty had wanted to get his hands on her ample nacelles. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful.

And that was how Kirk knew he was well and truly smitten. Because all he could think about when he thought about the Enterprise was that she was beautiful. All he could sometimes think about was the Enterprise. She was his heart, his life, his home. It had taken his breath away when he had finally realized that she was his. All his. It had hurt to see those cracks that had formed in her bridge when they were attempting to flee the singularity after the Narada had been destroyed.

It had stabbed him deep inside when they had stripped her from him after the stunt with the volcano. Even alcohol hadn't been enough to drown out his sorrow. It had hurt when Markus had crippled her with his ugly dreadnought monster. He had felt outraged. How dare he hurt his lady? He had felt fear and pain and anger when Khan had shot at his ship. He had felt despair when they were crashing. He'd known he'd had to help her.

"How's our ship?" They were some of the first words out of his mouth when he'd seen Spock on the outside of the door. He'd been frightened and fading but the first thing on his mind was his gallant lady and the people she protected. He had needed to know. He had needed to know that she was okay. He would never forget the rush of relief when he had heard that she was fine. That she would make it. That she would keep his people safe.

It had been painful to see her so battered, back at the yard whist repairs continued on her but he had never been so happy to see her. And even with all her scars and all her hurts, she had never seemed so beautiful to him. He spent every moment he could, once Bones had given him the okay, helping to fix her. Helping to bring her back up to shape. Helping to fix all the hurts he had inflicted on her in his vengeful mission against Khan. It was the only apology he could make for putting her and all those under their joint charge in danger. So he worked and worked and tried his best to make it up to her.

He loved her. He loved the Enterprise. Not only was she beautiful, smart, resourceful and resilient, but she was the one place he felt right in. There was a special space for him with her. And he knew that now, more than ever. After all that had happened with Khan, Pike's words made a deeper impression than they had at the time he had said them. He had loved the Enterprise but he hadn't respected her. He hadn't respected his place in her. But now, there was no way he wasn't ever going to not respect the special pace she had for him. He was always going to respect the chair. Always. Because he had finally realized all that his Lady had given him and all she meant, all that she stood for. And it was something bigger and more profound than him. It was bigger than them all. Perhaps even bigger than the whole universe. And she, His darling Lady Enterprise was a symbol of it.

So he hoped, on their five years together, that their relationship would grow and that he'd more about her and all the wonderful people that made her as special she was and that she would teach him more than he knew he could ever learn on his own. And he hoped she would love him even more deeply than she already did. And most of all he hoped that they'd be together forever, James T. Kirk and his Lady, the USS Enterprise.

* * *

**Review please! They make me happy!**


End file.
